A Change of Fates
by TheNightClub
Summary: This story asks the question of; What if Duck died instead of Shawn at Hershel's farm?, and the changes that would occur because of this change in events. Will feature characters from both the Comic and Video Game series in the story.


**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting anything for a while.**

**So… Many Faces of the Apocalypse will be on hold for quite a while (if not forever), as I was unsatisfied with how the story was going and how similar it was to the original, and to be honest I got bored writing it.**

**However, this story may include some ideas I had planned for my other story, as it too is a crossover fic between the comic and video games, but with a major change in the story.**

**The base idea of this story is; What if Shawn and Duck switched roles at Hershel's farm (i.e. what if Duck died while Shawn lived). This fic will be about the changes that occur because of this action and will combine both comic and video game characters into one story. Eventually. Probably. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and PLEASE leave a review on this chapter to tell me what I did right and what I need to improve on. I really want to improve as a writer, and I can't do that without you guys, so if you have any feedback you'd like to give me then please give it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Telltale Games and Skybound Entertainment.**

* * *

Lee was just having a conversation with Hershel when he heard the sound of an engine starting up, followed by the blood curdling scream of Shawn Greene, the man he met yesterday who had saved him and Clementine from being eaten by the monsters now populating the world.

Lee felt a rush of panic as he heard the scream and turned the leave the barn. Even though Lee could not see what was happening, he could easily guess. Walkers.

"Go! I'll get my gun!" Hershel called out from behind him, running out of the barn. After hearing this Lee ran in the direction, he last saw Shawn, and froze at the scene unveiling in front of him.

Shawn's leg was pinned underneath the front wheel of the Greene's tractor, and sitting on the same tractor, Kenny Jr – also known as Duck – was being grabbed by the rotting hand of a walker, pure terror etched in his face.

Lee hesitated for a moment. Both needed help, but he wasn't sure he could save both. After an agonizing moment of decision, Lee ran to the front of the tractor and begun trying to lift it. Despite gaining a small amount of leeway, the tractor refused to budge, and Shawn remained trapped under the tractor.

At this point, Lee almost lost hope of saving him, until he heard a voice calling out behind him.

"SHAWN!" Lee turned to see a young woman with long black hair just like Shawn's sprinting towards the front of the tractor where Lee was. Once she reached it she began lifting it alongside Lee, who also started lifting with all his might. After a few seconds of struggled, the front of the tractor was lifted just high enough for Shawn to crawl out, allowing for the young woman to pull him out of the path of the walkers which had just broken through the fence.

Lee backed away from the fence, feeling elated at his success at saving Shawn. However, he didn't realize that him saving the life of one, cost the life of another.

Lee saw as Duck lost his grip and the tractor, and the walker grabbing him pulled him off the tractor and took a bite out his collarbone. Duck screamed as the monster continued it feast of the boy, and the other walkers walked over the carnage and took bites of their own out of Duck arm and leg.

Lee heard whimpering behind him and saw Clem covering her eyes, hiding herself from the horror in front of her. Lee wanted to comfort her, but he himself was too shocked at what he was seeing.

"DUCK!" Lee heard Kenny say as he ran over. As soon as he saw Duck, Kenny fell to his knees, despair overcoming his face as he watched his son die.

Katjaa – who right behind Kenny – covered her mouth as tear began flowing down her face like a waterfall, sobbing into her palms as the screams stopped.

A loud gunshot erupted beside Lee and he saw Hershel shooting at the walkers with his shotgun, killing them instantly with a look of sorrow on his own face. After the last walker fell – and took Ducks corpse with it – he turned to his children.

"Shawn. Maggie. Are you two alright?" He asked them.

"Y-yeah. We're fine." Shawn said in response, clearly still in shock after everything that just happened. The young woman next to him – Maggie, Lee heard her name was – had tears of her own on her face after the whole ordeal.

Lee turned around to see Kenny standing up, his face masked with sadness as he looked at his son's corpse.

"Kenny, I-" Lee began to say in an attempt to comfort the older man.

"DON'T FUCKING COME CLOSER!" Kenny yelled in response; his previous sadness being replaced with rage. "IT'S 'CAUSE OF YOU THAT DUCK DIED! YOU WERE THERE! YOU COULD OF HELP HIM! AND NOW HE'S FUCKING DEAD!~"

Upon finishing that last word, Kenny erupted into sobs, finally breaking and letting the tears fall from his face. Kenny then walked through the hole in the fence, and picked up the mangled corpse of his son, before walking back towards his wife.

"If you think that I'll let you come with us…" Kenny said as he turned his head towards Lee, "…then you're more fucked in the head than I thought."

Kenny then stomped off with his wife in tow, and Lee watched them go. He was tempted to call out to them, but he couldn't, because he knew that Kenny was right.

It was his choice that killed Duck. What right did he have to ask them for a ride after this? Lee sighed as he looked down, agony washing over him.

"Hey, Lee?"

Lee turned around and saw Hershel walking up to him.

"Listen, I know what happened was messed up beyond belief, but still, thank you." Hershel said. "I want you to know, that you're welcome to stay with us after that. It's the least I could offer you after saving my boy."

Lee nodded, not having the energy to speak.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Lee stood by the front gate of the farm, watching as Kenny finished packing his truck, with Katjaa sitting in the passenger seat waiting for them to depart. Lee wasn't sure what Katjaa felt after what just happened, but the woman had barely spoken since her son's death, and Lee couldn't blame her.

Hershel was on the porch with Shawn, both still retaining a look of sorrow as they watched Kenny shove his belongings into his truck bed. Clementine was sitting on the porch stairs looking at the ground with a thousand-yard stare.

As Kenny finished packing the truck, he walked to the driver's side and glanced back towards the mound of dirt and stick cross which marked his son's grave. After walking off Kenny grabbed a shovel and buried Duck under a nearby tree, Hershel probably would have objected if what had happened hadn't happened, but he decided to let Kenny bury his son here.

Kenny then turned his gaze towards Lee. His face transformed into a glare with as much behind it as Kenny could muster. If looks could kill, Lee would be dead twice over by now. Kenny then hopped into his truck and drove off, leaving the farm.

The others remained outside for what felt like a minute, all in silence after what happened, none of them happened the energy to speak. It wasn't until Maggie came outside that any of them reacted.

"Lunch is ready, if any of y'all are hungry." She said, pain still etched on her face. "I know what happened was terrible, but we need to eat something, you know?"

"Yeah, we'll come inside and eat." Hershel replied as he and Shawn began following Maggie back inside. When Shawn reached the doorway, he turned around to look at Lee and Clem.

"You two coming?" He asked.

Lee hesitate and looked at Clem, who nodded.

"Yeah, we'll have something to eat." Lee said.

And with that, the trio headed inside, not sure if any of them would be able to get over what had occurred that day.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for chapter one. I hope you enjoyed and makes sure to leave a review with your thoughts and opinions.**

**Now, as you can see, I did make a major change by having Maggie help Lee saved Shawn, but that resulted in Duck's death. Of course, this will have major impacts and will definitely change the plot (as you can already probably tell).**

**By the way, the decisions I made for this story which I'm basing this off are: Lee and Clem left at daytime (aka Chet survives), Lee told Shawn he was "just some guy", and Lee was honest to Hershel (or as honest as the game allowed). This is just to give you a little background information for the story.**

**Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
